


Girl's Got Rhythm

by FridaysChild



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Anal, F/F, Kink, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridaysChild/pseuds/FridaysChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unapologetic smut for a DCU_memes request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl's Got Rhythm

Steph is embarrassed.

Even if Cass couldn't read Steph's body language, the pink tinge of her cheek would be a big clue. She's on her stomach and she's got her head turned to the side, cheek against the pillow, and she's panting. Cass isn't very experienced yet, but she thinks she might be almost as good at sex as she is at fighting. Body language is useful in more ways than one.

Cass doesn't really understand why Steph is embarrassed, but she rarely does. Steph had tried to explain to her once that there are ways that sex is “supposed to” happen. Cass replied, with some confusion, that she thought sex was “supposed to” feel good and result in orgasm. Steph laughed and said she had a point, but there are social conventions that, like any other social convention, don't always make sense.

So. Steph is embarrassed, but isn't telling her to stop (verbally or otherwise) so Cass presses her finger a little deeper in Steph's ass. Steph makes a sound like she's deflating and her hips twitch. Cass smiles; Steph always makes the best sounds. Cass is pretty sure it's not actually possible to be louder than Steph gets during sex sometimes, and Cass kind of loves her for it. Even when she's not yelling, she's vocal. 

“Steph,” Cass says, and kisses the small of Steph's back, inhaling. Steph always smells like sweet syrup and Batgirl underneath it, kevlar and leather and oil. 

“Cass,” Steph breathes back, and Cass twists her finger and Steph gasps, trembling all over. “Cass,” she repeats. Cass knows what she wants. She always knows what Steph wants. She grabs the lube bottle and pulls out, slicking two fingers. At the same time she shifts lower, nuzzles into the cleft of Steph's ass, and licks a broad stripe up. Steph squeals and her hips shimmy. “Ohmygod,” she says, or at least that's what Cass thinks she says. Cass licks again, then has to grip her thighs in both hands to keep her still, spreading her wider.

She licks around Steph's hole, light touches, and Steph moans and whimpers and swears, kicking at the bed with her feet because Cass won't let her move anything between her knees and her back. “Dammit, Cass, stop teasing,” she says, and Cass smiles against her skin and works her tongue into Steph.

Steph mewls and shoves her face into the pillow, muffling her yells, which is probably a good thing because they're in the manor and for some reason Steph really doesn't like it when Dick teases them about their sex life. Steph doesn't seem to believe it no matter how many times Cass tells her Dick's just happy-jealous, because “what the hell is happy-jealous, anyway?” Cass can't explain it, it just is.

Cass pulls back when her mouth starts to feel numb. Steph is swollen and sopping wet; Cass rubs her thumb over her clit and her sensitive lips, then slides it into her. “So wet,” she observes, and there, Steph is embarrassed again. Cass slides her thumb up, rubs it firmly over Steph's asshole where she's loose and wet, then presses two lubed fingers in. Steph yells into the pillow again as her back arches; her hand sneaks down under her and starts rubbing her clit in circular motions. Cass just watches for a second, distracted.

“Cass-” Steph says, and it reminds Cass what she's doing. She twists her fingers, working a helpless gasp from Steph, and spreads them slightly. Steph's so pliant under Cass's hands right now, loose and eager, and Cass starts fucking her fingers in and out slowly, feeling the friction and drag. Steph moans with each press of Cass's fingers, rocking her hips back to meet the inward thrusts. 

“Cass, Cass, Cass, please,” Steph gasps out, and Cass reaches over to the bedside table and hands her the vibrator. Steph flicks it on, presses it against her clit. 

Cass can feel the tension increase, feels Steph trembling and the tensing of her muscles that preceeds orgasm. She slides three fingers into Steph's cunt, curls and rubs. “Steph,” she murmurs, and then Steph comes with a howl, clamping down around Cass's fingers, hips twisting and whole body shaking. Cass pauses just a moment while Steph stops shaking, hips rolling in smaller circles now, then slams her fingers back in, sending Steph into a second orgasm, almost sobbing now.

Steph's usually too sensitive after two to fully enjoy more, so Cass draws her fingers out slowly and kisses Steph's hip. She steals the vibe and brings herself off quickly while Steph watches, eyes glazed.

“Um, wow,” Steph mumbles. “You should have let me-”

Cass smirks. “You can't move,” she points out. “You'll return the favor.” 

“And how,” Steph agrees, and Cass can tell she's slipped off into her own personal fantasy land, which is probably a place where she licks maple syrup off Cass. Which is fine with Cass, as long as it's not in her bed, because it's sticky as hell and Alfred tends to give them disapproving looks.

“Not embarrassed?” Cass questions.

“Not if you don't ask about it,” Steph says, wrapping an arm around Cass's waist and pulling her close. Steph kisses a lot like she fights – kind of messily but with a great deal of enthusiasm. “I need a nap.” 

“Nap, then making up,” Cass agrees, pressing her face against Steph's soft hair. 

“Nap, then shower,” Steph corrects against Cass's shoulder, and then she's out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> This took way longer to write than normal but I've been not so much writing lately, so I'm happy to have poked the muses.


End file.
